


Sweet Nothings

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara is so horny for herself and honestly I stan, Cunnilingus, F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Clara and Clara, waking up in bed together. What else was gonna happen?Spiritual sort-of sequel to Dancing with Herself
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Nothings

For not the first time in her life, Clara Oswald found she was waking up next to a naked copy of herself.

She smiled as she remembered the previous night. God, she was talented with her own tongue. It was all the better that she got to reap the benefits of it. Sighing deeply, and hoping perhaps to get another quick session in before the other one of her had to leave, she cuddled in closer to her copy's back, caressing her shoulders gently.

The other Clara stirred. "What time is it?"

"About six in the morning," replied the first.

The second yawned. "S'too early," she groaned. The first Clara said nothing, and merely kissed gently along the second's bare shoulders and neck. Clara heard her own sweet sighs issuing from someone else's mouth as she did. God, Clara never tired of that sound. 

"You have three hours left," said the first Clara.

"I guess so," said the other, still trying to sleep.

The first Clara smiled mischievously, unseen to her clone. "That means you have three hours we could spend fucking," she whispered into the second Clara's ear. Only now did the second Clara shiver a little. The first continued her delicate assault on the other's neck.

"I dunno," said the second Clara, "I'm really tired. I might just spend it all sleeping..." Her face curled into a small grin that made it clear she was teasing.

"I could certainly tire you out..." purred the first Clara, barely concealing a small moan.

"Yeah. That was called last night." The second Clara rolled over to face her identical counterpart, her smile growing. "I have things I need to do today. It's busy at school, you know. All that work to mark..."

"I'll go easy on you then," teased the first Clara, "Or at least, I'll try..."

With that she brought their lips together, both enjoying the feeling of their own lips, and their own naked body for that matter, pressed against them.

The first Clara brought her hands up between them and held the second's breasts, bringing her fingers over her clone's hardened nipples. The second Clara gasped into the kiss, a gasp that quickly turned into a low, sultry moan.

"God, Clara..."

"I love it when you use our name..." the first Clara gently purred.

"Then make me say it some more, _Clara_ ," whispered the second, drawing out the name and pronouncing it in the sexiest tone she could muster. The first Clara groaned and proceeded to move her lips downwards, burying them in the second's identical breasts. She flicked her tongue over her clone's nipples, stroking and squeezing the flesh with her fingers.

The second Clara's moans began to rise in volume. It was heaven to the ears of the other one. "God, I love my boobs," she moaned, briefly coming up for air. The second Clara laughed. "I can think of a few spots I love even more, though," she said.

The first Clara took the hint. Trailing her mouth down across her chest and stomach, she rested in between the second Clara's legs, pulling her on to her back. She took to kissing the inside of her thighs with soft precision.

The second Clara was a bit impatient, though. "God, just fuck me already, Clara!" she groaned. "I need your tongue to eat me out so badly..."

"If you say so..." came the reply. Then, looking straight up into her own eyes with an absolutely filthy expression, the first Clara look a long, slow lick up the outside of her own pussy.

"FUCK!" screamed the second Clara, her cries of pleasure falling wonderfully on her clone's ears. Clara loved how loud she was in bed and took great joy in eliciting the same response from herself. She was louder when fucking herself, actually. Sometimes she wondered if the neighbours could hear, but she also didn't care.

Clara lapped at her own cunt, taking care to hit all the spots she knew would make her scream the loudest. A couple fingers thrusted in and out, stroking gently as she paid particular attention to her own clit, flicking it softly with the end of her tongue. The other Clara moaned with wanton abandon, crying out her own name. "FUCK ME, CLARA!" was a common phrase, with anything else an incoherent variation of that.

Then she came undone, her orgasm washing over her like a very strong wave, gasping and shuddering and the first Clara continued to try and prolong it for as long as she physically could.

"God, with a whole universe out there, who knew the best person at eating me out was myself," said the second Clara as she collapsed into the mattress.

The first looked up, smiling from ear to ear. "Good start to the day?" she asked, teasingly.

"Very," panted the other Clara. She looked at her clone and shot her a dirty grin. "I can make it even better, though."

"Oh yeah, how?" the first Clara challenged flirtatiously.

The second leaned up to whisper into her ear: "Get on your hands and knees." Clara did as she was told. The other got out of bed, and reached underneath it to retrieve a large pink strap-on.

"Fuck..." moaned the first Clara. The second smiled. "That's the idea," she teased.

Putting it on, she got into position behind the first Clara and ever so slowly slid it inside her cunt. Both of them moaned at the same time, the second out of sheer arousal.

"Fuck me hard, Clara," said the first, as her clone grasped her hips and began to thrust. "Fuck me good..."

"God, you're so hot, Clara," groaned the second, picking up her pace.

"Correction...fuck," moaned the first Clara, " _we're_ so hot..."

The second Clara laughed, but it quickly turned back into a low moan. She thrusted into herself, desperate to see her clone unravel into a well-fucked mess. The first Clara screamed as loudly as the second had minutes before, if not louder. Her own name felt wonderful tumbling from her lips as the toy brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"CLARA, FUCK ME!" she moaned, as the second continued to do just that. "You're such a slut for yourself, Clara," she groaned. "Aren't you?"

"Yessssss," hissed the first Clara, "I'm my own slut..."

Those words were what finally tipped her over the edge. Clara screamed and collapsed, her orgasm so powerful she felt as if she'd black out. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Who'd have thought I'd live to get fucked by myself regularly..."

"I swear we say that every time we have sex," said the second Clara, nonchalantly taking off her strap-on and lying next to the other Clara on the bed.

"Well, it's just so mindblowing every time!" replied the first. "How long until I experience it from your perspective, by the way?"

"About two days," said the second.

"I look forward to it," purred the first Clara softly. She stared over at the clock. "Speaking of which...we still have two hours left."

"God, I was waiting for you to say that," the second Clara groaned.

Both Claras looked at each other again with devilishly large grins.


End file.
